Lost
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: In which Beck doesn't want to ask for directions, and Tori quotes quotes the movie Anchorman. Beck&Tori.


**Lost.**

"I had a wonderful time today, Beck."

Tori Vega flashed a genuine smile at her boyfriend. Both windows were open in his truck that lacked AC, but neither of them seemed to mind. His charcoal-colored hair whipped and flew around as her hand found his, interlocking their fingers.

"Me too, Tor. Who knew that grizzly bears had a better sense of smell than hound dogs?" He took her hand and kissed it lightly, "I definitely didn't."

For their six-month anniversary, Beck had surprised her with a trip to the zoo. They toured the entire park, sampled cotton candy, and spent a half an hour at the bear exhibit. The sweltering heat caused them to leave early, but after a day full of endless walking and talking, she was exhausted in the best way possible.

Giggling, Tori threw her head back and gazed her eyes out the window. They had taken the scenic way back, at Beck's insistence, and had been on the road for what seemed like hours. The sun shone brightly on her freckled face, the sky a haze of purple and pink. Everything was so breathtaking, so beautiful, so…

"Um, Beck? I'm pretty sure we passed that gas station already. Like an hour ago."

"What? No, Tor. That definitely not the same one. There are Exxons all over the place."

She arched an eyebrow in doubt. "I'm pretty sure it is. The one with the sign that offers two hot dogs for the price of one? And a free large gulp with any cheeseburger? That's the _exact_ same one."

His eyes crinkled, as if he was thinking of what to say. His mouth opened, forming an _O_ shape, closed up, then opened again. "No way, Tori. I know where I'm going, just trust me."

"Beck, can you get out your GPS and check? I just want to make sure."

He paused. "Yeah, about that… Robbie borrowed it a couple of weeks ago and hasn't given it back to me yet. But don't worry, I have an impeccable sense of direction," he curved his lips into a smile, "I've been this way before."

She removed his hand from hers and began to scour the glove box. "Oh my God, we're lost."

"Tori, we're not lost! I've gotten home this way before. I probably just took a wrong turn somewhere."

"If you can't even tell me _where_ you took the wrong turn, how are we going to find it?"

"Trust me."

"Beck, I trust you with a lot of things. I trust you with my English homework. I trust you with my hair straightener that you inexplicably want to borrow on occasion. I even trust you with those love letters I wrote to you last year that you _swear_ you haven't told anyone about. However, Beckett Oliver, the one thing I do _not_ trust you with is directions. You've gotten lost driving to the beach. You got lost when we road tripped to Bakersfield during spring break. You even got lost that one time on the way to Taco Bell. Now, at the next gas station, pretty pretty _please _pull over and ask the quickest way to the interstate." The smile stayed on her face encouragingly.

He pursed his lips. "Tori, I got this."

She sighed, frustrated, rolling her eyes. "You are _such _a boy." She turned to stare at him. "We're going to die. To think I never even got to tell André about my undying love for him."

Beck's face swept with disdain. "That's not funny, Tor."

A pang of guilt hit her stomach. "Sorry. I was only joking."

"I know. But homeboy's got a thing for you. And in case you didn't notice, I love you. So I typically don't like thinking about you gallivanting off with other guys. Especially when there's any chance it could happen."

"You know it wouldn't."

"But it could."

She continued to gaze at him silently, before she realized what was happening. "No fair! You changed the subject! I know you did it on purpose."

A hint of grin started to form on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, making me feel guilty for jokingly mentioning another guy, _our_ friend, just to distract from the real issue. Real mature." She stuck her tongue out at him and lifted her feet onto the dashboard.

"But it worked. And what would be the _real_ issue?" He was egging her on, knowing it would get a reaction.

"THAT WE'RE LOST! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"I DID NOT GET US LOST, VICTORIA VEGA! I JUST MADE A WRONG TURN!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRING A GPS! OR A MAP!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! WITH NO GPS. NO MAP. I AM GENUINELY SCARED FOR MY LIFE, BECK! ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SEE THE STUPID BEARS!"

"THAT LOGIC MAKES NO SENSE!"

"BEARS, BECK! YOU HAVE BROUGHT BEARS INTO OUR LIVES AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"WHY ARE YOU QUOTING ANCHORMAN?"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

They sat in silence, neither of them standing down. Tori fidgeted with her fingers while Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

She was the first to speak, her voice barely audible.

He reached his hand over and touched her shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Me too."

"I know I was acting like Jade."

He paused before responding. "Tori, don't compare yourself to her. I know you were just frustrated and worried, and I was being an ass. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons. Plus, you threw in a movie reference, so _obviously_ you still love me." He attempted a chuckle, hoping the sadness on her features would disappear. This was his fault, anyway.

A lone tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm being so stupid."

"You're not. We had a great day, and I was really excited to take you back this way to make it even better, and I didn't really think it through. I'm sorry. After all, I've only been this way one time."

The look of upset faded away, and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Seriously, Beck? You are _ridiculous_."

She took his hand once again, just before the turn signal blinked and the car slid into a 7-11 parking lot. "What are you doing?"

"I want some Cheetos. Do you want anything?"

"I could use a Sprite."

He kissed her hair before jumping out of the car. "I'll be right back."

The bell on the door rang as he entered, and a stout, bearded man in a ancient jean jacket turned around behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

Beck smiled to himself. "Yeah, can you tell me how to get to the interstate?"

**A/N: Hello again. This whole idea stemmed from the quote from Anchorman, it's one of my favorites. I thought it would be perfect for Beck and Tori (:  
>If you favorite, please just leave a review telling me what you liked about it (: I would really appreciate it. Thanks!<strong>

**-Caitlin**


End file.
